Traitor to Who?
by JainaGal0715
Summary: Rogue has to decide between loyalty to her friends, or loyalty to her mother. AU. Romyness will come!


Hey everyone! This is my first romance ficcie, and I don' know if I'm good yet. Let me know, Okay??  
  
Larza: Everyone, I must say that she was inspired to write this off of 'The Fifth Acolyte', by Sarah-Crysala, but only the fact that Rogue is "joining" them. Alright, now that I have informed you of that, I must continue on with my musing, since that is what we muses do. Good-bye all.  
  
Bye Larza! Okie, onto the Disclaimer.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-Men Evolution. Never have. Never will, unless a metor falls on the creator's head and they've put my name in their will and I inherit it all...How unlikely is that???  
  
Ps. I've heard that Rogue's name is really Marie, so I'll be using that in here untill I hear otherwise.  
  
Chapter One:  
  
The girl stood in front of the desk, one gloved hand on her hip, the other dangling loosely at her side.  
  
The woman in front of her was wearing a stiff dress-suit, her attention on a paper in her hand.  
  
After a long time the woman nodded and spoke, looking up. "Very good Marie. Very good. I have a new assignment for you now." she said.  
  
The girl looked up, her white bangs falling into her face. She seemed hopeful maybe, or expectant.  
  
"You won't enjoy it I'm afraid." the woman continued, "You'll infiltrate the Acolytes, bug them, get information from them, and bring it back to me."  
  
"Somone kill meh now." the girl muttered, then sighed, "Fihne, when do Ah go?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We have a new person joining our team boys." Magneto announced, and was met with completly blank looks on all of their faces, except of course St. John's, who was grinning at a flame on his lighter.  
  
Remy finally took charge and spoke. "What's his name?" he asked, sounding almost bored and shuffling a deck of cards idly.  
  
"She. And the only name I was given was Rogue." Magneto said, removing his bucket-like helmet and looking closely at his team.  
  
Colossus just had an attentively blank look on his face. Pyro's evil/insane grin had changed to a look of interested surprise. Gambit kept a neutral look on, but Magneto could see the wheels in his head spinning. Sabertooth just looked disgusted, as usual.  
  
"So...dis femme...she be joinin' de main team?" Remy asked.  
  
"Yes. She's a skilled fighter, and will be most helpful. I don't expect her to be bothered." he said, the last part mostly to Remy and John, who had a reputation as flirts.  
  
"Of course." Remy said dismissively, standing and heading ou tof the room. " Remy has an...appointment. He'll be back later."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Remy walked quickly towards the designated meeting-place.  
  
Only Magneto knew who he was going to meet, besides him, and Magneto'd ben the one to set up the secure area too...  
  
Remy didn't like the setup-ness of it all.  
  
"Y' alone homme?" he asked the silver-haired young man, who nodded impatently.  
  
"Yeah-yeah-yeah. No-one-could-even-see-me-let-alone-follow-me." Pietro replied.  
  
Remy snorted. "Y' jus' keep t'inkin' dat." he muttered, then sighed. " Mags said y'll be joinin' soon. He'll tell y' when."  
  
Pietro nodded.  
  
"Oh, by de way...Y' know of a femme named Rogue?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, she's stayin' with us. Why?" Pietro replied.  
  
"She joinin' us soon. What she like?" he said.  
  
"A lot like Wanda." a shudder accompanied this, "Except not as...murderous. Well, anyway, Mystique's plottin' sumthin, so beware." with that said he sped away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rogue looked distastefull around her at the dirt that clung onto everything. She wa trying to get as much of it off her stuff as she packed...to varying degrees of success.  
  
She heard a flurry of knocks on her door and opened it to see Pietro. "What?" she asked.  
  
"You're leaving?" he asked, coming in without even asking.  
  
"Just for awhile. A mission for 'Stique. Ah'll be back." she said.  
  
He looked at her doubtfully. "Then why're you packing practically everything you own?" he asked.  
  
She shrugged. "Hey, Ah'm a girl! We pack heavilly!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Remy be tellin' y' Mags. Dat femme a spy!" he said, looking at his boss.  
  
"Where'd you hear something like that Gambit?'' Magneto asked.  
  
"Y' son. He said she stayin' wit' dem. Why else'd she be comin' here?" he said.  
  
"Hmm...Pietro wouldn't lieabout something like this. We'll feed her false information, not letting her know we know why she's here." Magneto said.  
  
Remy smirked and nodded. "Y' still against bot'erin?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, Ah'm Rogue, the new team member." Rogue said to the guy who'd opened the door. He had red-on-black eyes, and seemed amused to see her.  
  
" 'Ello chere. Welcome." he said, stepping back to let her in.  
  
She shook her head in amusement, walking in. "Ya're gettin' on mah nerves already." she said.  
  
"An' y' already fittin' in here. What're the odds?" he said, motioning her to follow him upstairs. "Y're room dis way."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
3 Hrs. Later.... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The girl, Rogue, seemed to be getting along well, after only 3 hours . She was talking with John now, and didn't seem freaked out by his obsession with fire, as most people were.  
  
He was confused. She had to be really good at spying. He hadn't noticed her slip-up once yet.  
  
He had to admit she was pretty. Her hair was almost shoulder length, light brown, and her bangs were white. Not blonde. White. Her eyes were grey- green.  
  
She also seemed to dislike and avoid physical contact. He'd brushed against her earlier, just barely touching her, and she'd shied away as if he'd burned her or something.  
  
He looked up as she excused herself, going upstairs. He wondered if he should follow her, see if she had been taping them or something, but decided not to.  
  
She'd slip-up sometime. And when she did, he'd be waiting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rogue hurried to her room, opening the tiny concealed tape-recorder she held in her hand and removing the tape. She took a new one from her bag and put it in, then slipped the recorder into her pocket. She then went downstairs, to find Remy waiting for her. "Hey Remy." she said.  
  
"What y' doin' chere?" he asked.  
  
"I'm coming downstairs, is that a probblem?" she asked.  
  
"Not in iteslf chere, but why'd y' go up dere in de first place?"  
  
'Oh great. He's suspicious already.' she thought.  
  
She narrowed her eyes. "You accusin' meh of somethin'?" she asked.  
  
"Not at all." he responded, a bit too quickly. "Jus' askin'."  
  
She hurridly made up an excuse. "Well for your infor-mation, Ah was lookin for mah earring back. Ah had it in mah bag." she said, glaring and pushing carefully past him. "That help ya'?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He could tell she was lying. It was written in her eyes as clearly as was the color. "Sure." he said dismissivly, nodding. 'Right. That one was obviously fake.' he thought, shaking his head and going upstairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, what do ya' think???!??? Lol, a bit jumpy, I know,but it's my first non-insanity thing and...well...I'm nervous. Lol. Pleeeeeze review! :P Let me know what you really think. The Romyness is coming...it's COMING! RUN! No really. It'll become apparent in the next coming chapter. :P Well, Byeness! (Hope ya'll liked!) 


End file.
